After the years
by MMyo
Summary: When four best buddies meat up at the movies anger and troubles come with their daughters and finding a movie. Then when rage strikes they start training their daughters and sons how to be like them. Then being put in a game having to find their daughters cause the evil cops and all their enemy's have teamed up to kill their sons and daughters will they kill just to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**first book I am writing in fan fiction just don't make fun of my errors.**

** 12years after the first...**

**I want to see this movie. NO we are not seeing "Friday the 13th" Jason. Then lets see "halloween" no Michael we are seeing "scream" not happening ghost face. Dad can we go see a romantic comedy NO you are not seeing a movie with him. But dad he is my boyfriend. since when did he become you boyfriend Ashly. Since always. well Ghost face are you ok with your son dating my daughter. Most certainly not. Loosen up Jason they are both very happy I can see that very well. I got my eyes on you. Lets see paranormal activity did that come from. Well That's not a bad idea you guys in yes, yes, yes. who came up with the idea. I don't know.12 min later Dad can you give me money. what for Mia, For popcorn dad. How much, 20bucks, hah hah why you laughing well because you just give her money and she just walks away happy. Ghost face can I have 10bucks yeah here you go, oh snap I did it now didn't I ,yeah know look who is making fun of you. Jason no matter how you put it that made no sense what so ever.**

**please review that wasn't really a chapter just kinda a starter for me well chapter one is just right around the corner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The teaching**

"keep both eyes strait and walk slowly never run"

"why can't I run dad"

"running is a bad idea walking will make it seem more easier."

"well here I go"

"be a little more quieter on your feet don't let them hear you"

"Sorry it is hard to walk in boots and not make a sound"

"we'll I know you can do it, you weren't raised a fool"

"dad"

"know do you think you are ready to try the knife"

"knife sounds fantasizing hook me up"

"know hit those dummies an try the neck"

"walk no run, I walk up I hold the knife go from thee back and slice it falls to the ground"

"perfect"

"are we done yet cause it is girls night out."

"one More the mask"

"dad that is a boys mask not a girls"

"fine what about this one"

"it was a dream I felt attached to it, it was my dads mask but yet it had long hair yeah it sounds weird but it was amazing"

"you like it"

"I love it"

"try it on go ahead."

"when I put it on it felt amazing I felt secretive"

"you can wear it on halloween"

"I can thank you so much"

"one thing about my dad he doesn't talk but he writes on a bored or paper but my dad is creepy"

"know can I go"

"fine"

"girls night out here I come"

"wait I forgot my credit card lets go back"

"I walk in the door and it silent I shout dad but no answer well duh"

"I walk upstairs my door bedroom was shut though, I shout dad this isn't funny"

" what's up"

"what was that I get a phone call"

"do you like scary movies"

"yeah sure why"

"is this Mia"

"no this is not"

"we'll then who am I looking at"

"look if this is a joke it isn't funny okay"

"cheak your closet"

" i walk over and open the doors no one it was a joke"

"but then I heard the door open then I see a ghost like figure"

"ghost face really"

"got you good"

"yeah you did"

"where is my dad"

"went out to get food said he would leave your in the fridge"

"really"

"see you later ghost face have to go"

"see ya too"

"Michael she is gone you can come out"

**in the end Michael comes out and they give each other high five that they gave Mia a good scare stay tuned for the next one with Jason Vorhees and sending her too... I do not own any of these movies and ow my sister some credit**


	3. Chapter 3

STOP

"dad this is way to hard" Ashly whined.

"We'll maybe if you don't talk and just listen this would be over" Jason replied.

"we'll dad I already missed girls night out, so show me some respect, just be happy I chose you over my friends" Ashly blattered.

"We'll thanks for the compliment I happy you chose me" Jason said.

"you're welcome" ,dads I just don't get them.

" we'll you have improved at the machete but you can't run for the last time you have to walk Ashly!" Jason yelled.

"yeah dad I know but it is kinda hard to not when your enemy is running when you are not" Ashly said out loud.

As hours and hours of work Ashly got the hang of things and started walking not running, silent not talking, she became a work of art.

"dad did I do good" Ashly asked

"perfect" as Jason stood their with his mouth wide open.

"so are we done now" she asked looking at him.

"no one more part Ashly" Jason said with temper.

with one look into her eyes he turned to his bag opened it up and pulled out a

" hockey mask you serious" Ashly said

"it's not just a hockey mask" Jason said sadly.

"oh sorry dad, what happened back then you can tell me." She asked sadly.

"it all started in camp crystal lake, I was the one to be picked on all the time but one day they went to far to far indeed. I was driven into a lake were I drowned but I managed to get out alive." Jason said about to cry.

"I am sorry I didn't know" Ashly said hugging her dad.

" if you don't mind i am going to go scare my friends" Ashly said happily.

when Ashly got out she put on the mask and went around to find kids when all the sudden she bumped into Mia.

"you too" they said at the same time.

"Mia is that you" Ashly asked

"yeah it's me" Mia said

"your dad made you too" Ashly asked.

"yeah yours too I see" Mia said laughing

"what weapon do you use Mia" Ashly asked hoping for an answer.

" A big I mean big carving knife what about you" Mia asked

"a machete" Ashly replied.

as the two friends continued talking they didn't notice the people in the back watching them.

"stop we are not alone" Ashly said.

"who is Behind us then" Mia asked.

" I don't know just keep walking they don't know we are armed"Ashly said

"then what was that shadow I just saw" Mia asked

" dad if this is you it isn't funny" Mia said out loud

then when the friends got scared they turned around to see two figures in the distance they started running with the roar of something loud they screamed.

" Where are they, I told them to be here sooner" Jason shouted.

" It's alright they are probably on their way home right now" Michael said.

then with the pop of a tv a figure came on.

"hello Jason and Michael" the voice said

"I have your daughters right here look" the voice said "

"where are they" Michael said.

"they are here almost to be burned" the voice said.

"let them go they are useless" Jason said.

"we'll thanks dad your very nice to us" Ashly said.

" You have till the next full moon but beware its not going to be easy" the voice said.

"Michael your sister Laurie she's here and all she wants is revenge so beware" The voice said.

as Michael stared in shock to this surprise he was about to try to hop through the tv.

" My question is will you kill to get to them or fail and save your own lives" the voice said.

" We will fight till our last breath no matter if we fail or not" Jason said.

fine then let the GAMES begin. One last thing don't stop time is ticking.

**hope this chapter made a little more sense cause I read over my last ones and oh boy well stay tuned for the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**the** **years**

"dad stop jokeing you did not were this mask in the past" Ryan said

"how do you know"ghost face asked

"cause it is clean dad, no killers mask is clean" Ryan yelled

"we'll put it on give it a try" ghost face asked

"wow for a mask it doesn't have good seeing to me" Ryan said

"I know about that" ghost face said with fear

when ghost face first started he was kicked up by his girlfriend, that was the day he doesn't want to remember.

" dad hello are you still in their, hello" Ryan said

""yeah I'm still here"ghost face replied

"so are we done with all this training, cause I hope you know dad I can use a knife no problem"Ryan said

"yeah sure just go"ghost face replied

when Ryan got outside he heard all of these noises, creepy noises.

"hello is anyone out here hello" Ryan yelled

with a big crash Ryan was smack face on concrete.

"whoops I'm such clums"the new kid said

"it's fine, hey aren't you the new kid Toni" Ryan asked

"yeah I'm surprised you noticed I'm usually the person who no one likes" Toni said

"and why doesn't anyone notice you"Ryan asked

"my dad he not the nicest person" Toni said

"ohhhhh" Ryan said

"yeah you got that right" Toni said

"were do live Toni"Ryan asked

"just around the bend" Toni said

"would you like to hang out some time"Ryan asked

"do you mean it, we'll I mean yes" Toni answered

"see you tomorrow Toni" Ryan yelled

As Ryan went home he didn't notice anything strange until he got home and the door was wide open with a broken door knob. When he took a step in he fell through a hole into pitch black he couldn't see anything but he did hear things and those things weren't friends they were foes.

"hello is anyone here" Ryan shouted

he only heard the sounds of two people whimpering.

"who is it" Ryan asked

"it's us Ashly and Mia" they both replied.

"where are you I can't see you" Ryan said

"in a corner, just find a wall and follow it till you find us" Mia said

Ryan had known them both from kindergarten but he always had a crush on Ashly.

"We'll how do you know it's Ryan" Ryan answered

"you dumbo I know your voice" Ashly said

as Ryan kept walking he felt something brush against his leg, something sharp.

"what was that" Ryan said scared

"are you in a corner yet" Mia shouted ignoring his question

"yeah but what did I fell" Ryan shouted

"dude really ,you brushed up against my machete" Ashly said

"you own a weapon" Ryan asked

"yeah duh"Mia said

"Oh yeah then what do you own Mia"Ryan shouted

"a carving knife"Mia shouted

"oh"Ryan said

As they continued arguing a man creeped up behind Ryan and dragged him into the Mia and Ashly yelling Ryan joined the they finally gave up, all hope was not lost with a roar of a chainsaw someone arrived.

"dad that's them" Toni shouted

"are you alright Ryan"Toni asked

"yeah just fine"Ryan shouted

"that is your dad"Ashly asked

"yep he sure is"Toni said

"what's his name"Mia asked

"leather face " Toni said

but with one look at Mia he was in love she was a brown haired girl with blue eyes and wore a blue top with black shorts. But what he didn't notice was the carving knife in a pocket.

1hour later

"thanks for saving us"Mia said

"no problem"Toni said

with one good look Mia went forward and kissed him On the cheek.

"why don't you do that to me Ashly" Ryan said

with one good look Ashly punched him right were it count.

"I see"Ryan said

"but were are our dads"Mia asked

"with one good look at each other they said"

OH no they went looking for us

ryan shouted "guys listen that was too easy"

**hey guys I need your help leave any suggestions or NEW characters see ya next chapter what will the dads do**


End file.
